Long Shadows/Chapter 3
Chapter description Lionblaze's PoV :Lionblaze is part of a dawn border patrol, consisting of Ashfur, Brightheart, and Thornclaw sent to check the borders near WindClan territory. Although they hadn't scented WindClan on their side of the territory, the scent was strong on the opposite side. :After they return, Lionblaze takes Ashfur aside, and asks if his former mentor can help him brush up on his battle skills. Ashfur is shocked by this, and replies that he's already one of the best warriors in the Clan, and his skills are fine. Lionblaze, however, doesn't accept this as an answer, and says that he wants to practice just in case WindClan tries to invade again. After pleading with Ashfur, he finally accepts, and offers to train Lionblaze after he reports to Firestar. :The two warriors meet in the training hollow, and begin their mock battling. Lionblaze thinks to himself that he needs to train more, as to hone his powers the most. He thinks that he no longer wants Tigerstar as his mentor anymore, as he was hostile and controlling, wondering if that was really how the dark warrior was all along. As Lionblaze thinks, he practices his battle moves, imagining how he would land on Tigerstar's shoulder, in an attempt to take him down. These moves earn praise from Ashfur, and the two warriors start their practice bout. :They don't fight for very long, however, before they are interrupted by Firestar. The ThunderClan leader is furious, and refuses to listen to the pleading of Ashfur and Lionblaze, who both claim that the fighting was only for practice. After reprimanding them both, he sends Ashfur back to camp, and Lionblaze on a hunting patrol with Whitewing, her apprentice Icepaw, and Birchfall. :After returning from their patrol, Lionblaze is stopped by Hollyleaf and Jaypaw, who demand to know why Lionblaze was fighting with Ashfur. Saying that she heard it from Berrynose, Hollyleaf wonders if what the cream-colored warrior says is true, and asks her brother herself. Lionblaze grows defensive, and says that it truly was training. The golden warrior is concerned that he'll lose his fighting ability if he doesn't practice with the others, but Hollyleaf reassures him that the prophecy says that his skills in battle is what the prophecy promised him, and that they won't go away. This somewhat comforts Lionblaze, who promises to not fight with other warriors, and he thinks to himself that he'll make sure to do it where Firestar is unable to hear him. :After he falls asleep, Lionblaze has a dream, and sees the lifeless, bloody body of Heatherpaw. The dreaming warrior is terrified, and soon, Tigerstar finds him. Lionblaze tells Tigerstar that this isn't what he wanted. Tigerstar snarls at Lionblaze, telling the young warrior that all traitors deserve to die. He hisses and finds himself surrounded by the fire from amber eyes. He is prodded by another warrior, and thinks it's an enemy. He soon wakes up and finds out that the paw belongs to Dustpelt, who demands to know what is going on. Lionblaze apologizes, and the dark brown warrior goes to curl up next to his mate, Ferncloud. Lionblaze wishes to himself that he could just be a normal warrior, and have the skills of any other cat. He soon remembers that he is part of the prophecy, and that there is no escaping it. Characters Major *Ashfur *Hollyleaf *Jaypaw }} Minor *Thornclaw *Firestar *Whitewing *Icepaw *Birchfall *Heatherpaw* *Tigerstar *Dustpelt *Sandstorm *Spiderleg }} :* denotes characters that do not formally appear, but are seen in Lionblaze's dreams Mentioned *Leafpool *Berrynose }} Notes and references nl:Lange schaduwen/Hoofdstuk 3 Category:Power of Three arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Long Shadows